the Clean Up Crew
by RyvenSilverflame
Summary: the story of Jyou and Yamato, more inside. ON HIATUS!
1. The First time

-1Hey kids, it's been a great while, hasn't it? I haven't been doing much of anything lately, until the bug to write came upon me in the last few weeks. So, here's the first fruit of my recent labors.

Disclaimer and etc.: I don't own the characters, sorry. Story is Jyoumato, with hints of others (namely KoushiroxMiyako and TaichoxSora) also M-preg, which I've never done before. Hope you like.

Part One: Serenade

"I guess it's just the two of us," Yamato said with a weary smirk to his friend.

"Isn't it always?," Jyou reflected with a sniff. "O think that its our curse. You're too good a friend not to clean up after a aprty."

"You're too reliable to let a little detail like post party clean-up slide," Yama returned.

It was an old joke, one that they had shared on almost weekly basis for years. Every party, dinner, or reunion that the Destined held ended with the other pairing off and going about their own business. This left these two friends to clean up.

For the most part they didn't mind. In these post-party conversations the young men had discovered that they had a great deal in common: their drive for their chosen careers (Yama's with music, Jyou's with medicine), an abiding devotion to their friends, an aversion to displays of appreciation.

This particular party had been held to celebrate Christmas. The group had rented a cabin and gathered in the spirit of giving. Music had played, food served, memories rehashed, and gifts exchanged. All in all, it had been a good party. Now the others had retired to their rooms, futons, or couches; leaving the clean up crew alone.

The pair worked like to halves of a well designed whole. Long practice had honed them into an efficient team. Before very long the job was done, and they were seated by the fireplace, enjoying a pre-bed cup of tea, well contented with their world.

"It'll be a shame to have to go back to reality next week," Yamato mused, his voice subdued. "I'll miss this place."

Jyou sipped his tea and nodded. "I agree, I haven't had to worry about a class or a test; I haven't been this relaxed in months."

The blond's smile spread a little wider. It made him happy to see Jyou so at ease. Yama worried about him; he was always so driven, stressed with his studies, and still finding time and energy to fill his spot as the supportive big brother of the Digidestined. That had always impressed him, it had been the quality that had paved the way for other feelings. Yamato knew an opportunity when he saw one, and decided that Jyou's state of contentment would be the best moment to express a few of those other feelings.

"I got a you a present y'know," he said too casually. "I just wanted to wait until the others weren't around to give to you."

Jyou blinked in surprise. By common consent they'd all agreed to a name drawing this year. Yamato had gotten Ken and Jyou had gotten Taichi. He had though about getting something for Yama, seeing as they had gotten to know each other so well, while out shopping for Tai. The autographed guitar would have been so perfect! However, a student's funds were frequently limited, and the majority of what little he'd had had to be given over for cabin rental.

"You didn't have to do that Yama-kun," he stammered. "I didn't get you anything, and I know how tight money can be sometimes…"

Yamato rose with a chuckle. "That's alright, and it didn't cost me a thing. Here, you'll see." With that he went into the room he and Takeru were sharing.

Jyou frowned and stared after the younger man for a moment before turning back to the fire. "What could he have possibly gotten?" he asked of the flames dancing on the nearby log. The blaze flickered happily, but didn't share the secret. He looked at them almost accusingly for their silence until a cough pulled his attention away.

Yamato stood with his acoustic guitar strapped around his chest. He smiled softly and struck a chord. Jyou blinked and felt a slow blush creep over his whole body, in its wake it left a new feeling throughout him as Yamato began to serenade him.

_"Hello, I've waited here for you, everlong,"_ the blond sang, looking right into the other's eyes. _Everlong_ was one of Jyou's favorite songs, he'd even taken an English and a Music Theory class because of it (they also helped cover his college diversity credits.)

In Yamato's hands the lyrics took on a new poignancy. The words seemed less fit for a rock ballad, and more like a personal appeal. Jyou noted that Yama had changed the phrasing a bit, and chose to accent the more desperate lines: _"Breathe out, so I can breathe you in; hold you in…"_

The throbbing ache in Yama's clear baritone voice touched Jyou and empowered this new emotion he was feeling. Yamato's musical declaration suddenly became clear, Jyou felt the musicians ache; he then was surprised to find an answering longing within himself. He drank in each note, pouring the music into the newly discovered void, filling himself with Yamato's love. His eyes must have reflected this revelation as he saw Yama's practically glowing in response.. It was almost like he was taking Jyou's stirring awareness into himself.

It was a beautiful, almost eternal moment of complete rapport that neither had ever experienced before.

Unable to stand the intensity anymore Yamato deftly brought the song to an early conclusion. "Merry Christmas Jyou," he muttered, sliding the guitar off.

Jyou rose and went to him, placing a hand on Yama's arm. "I didn't know," he murmured.

"About me, or about you?" Yamato asked softly, his eyes dark with feeling.

"Either. Both."

"And now?"

"I do." Jyou leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's pale lips. "Merry Christmas Yamato."

Then there were no more words, or music, just the sounds of the fire and the snow falling outside. Then again, they really didn't need to say anything more that night.


	2. The Wedding

-1Well, the first installment got a few hits, so I guess I'll keep going for now. Welcome to part the second, I hope you enjoy it. If you do, or even if you don't, please give me a review.

Part Two: the Wedding

"Atleast we won't have to clean up after this one," Yamato murmured to Jou. "I wonder what people actually do after parties."

"I think it may have something to do with still having enough energy when you get home to do more than fall into bed and sleep," the older man answered in a subtle come on.

Yama's light laughter filled the ballroom, dancing above the music they were slowing spinning to. The pair had gathered with their fellows once again to celebrate, this occasion just happened to be the wedding of Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenuchi. It has been a wonderful day for them all.

The late August day was golden and surprisingly mild. Taichi stood at the outdoor altar beside the river that had been so much a part of their lives growing up. With the proud bridegroom stood all the male Destined: Koushiro, Iori and Daisuke with the dark eyes contrasting nicely with their ice blue tuxedos, Ken's serious face softened into angelic lines by the power of the occasion. Takeru and Yamato's hair picking up the light as if they had halos, and Jou holding his lover's hand had a few small tears in the corners of his eyes.

To the spilling notes of a pair of harps, the girls went down the aisle, strewing the path with peach colored rose petals. Sora had not insisted upon matching dresses, just that they all be pale colors to go with her white dress and the boys' light tuxes. Miyako came first in a soft lavender dress, her falling down her back in loose waves, the soft material whispered against her skin as she sprinkled the aisle. Next was Hikari in a mild shade of yellow the made her look like a poppy blooming amongst buttercups.

Mimi glowed in palest pink, her eyes bright with mischief, alight with the romance of the day. A faintly naughty, knowing smile danced on her lips. Sora came down in all her bridal glory wearing a thin veil held in place with a delicately made tiara. Her train trailed behind her like the foam of a breaking wave, her bodice sparkled with the seed pearls sown into the form fitting piece. It was a princess' dream come true.

Jou had chuckled as Taichi's voice cracked repeatedly through out his vows. The bridesmaids had giggled when it took Yama a full three minutes to find the wedding band in one of his pockets. Iori had blushed a bright red when the wedding kiss had gone on for a moment or two longer than propriety usually allowed.

The reception was well designed and expertly executed. There was a champagne fountain, delicate portions, and a many layered wedding cake. The dancing was supported by a band recommended by Yamato after having used them a few times in studio sessions. The toasts and speeches were by turns sentimental, hilarious, or vaguely naughty as fit the various speakers. Now, as the party was winding down however, the clean-up crew was beginning to feel strangely left out.

"So, what should we do now?" Jou asked Yama as they waited for a cab. It was getting on to eleven o'clock and the perfect day had given over to a fine rain that had managed to soak everything; their suits were beginning to wilt from the moisture.

"Why not go for a walk in the park?" Yamato joked, "it's a perfect evening for it after all."

Jou laughed and slid an arm around his lover's shoulders, his other hand went to this pocket and the small box hidden there. "Why not?" he agreed.

Thee was a large park near the site of the wedding ceremony, so it was there that they walked to. The streetlights gave off a hazy light in the intense mist. The footpaths were dark with rain, as were the young men's' hair. They came to a small gazebo in the center of the park, ringed with rose bushes, here they decided to wait get out of the wet for a moment and just enjoy each other's company.

"That was some wedding, eh?" Yama asked, his head on Jou's shoulder. "I wonder how long it will take them to pay it all off?"

"Not too long I suppose," Jou said a little tartly. "Taichi and Sora have both become very successful."

Yama's brow lifted at Jou's tone. "Jealous, love?" he asked rather directly.

"Sort of, yeah," Jou admitted wistfully. "If only because it will be a very long time if I can ever give you a wedding like that, if I ever can."

"Why Jou Kido, are you proposing to me?" Yamato said with an affected swoon and a faint blush, his eyes wide with manufactured rapture.

The blue netter took the small velvet bx from his pocket and pulled away from the blond. Despite the fact that doing so put him back out in the rain, he got to his knees on the gazebo steps.

"Actually," he said smiling, "I am." He opened the box to show a plain silver band. The only ornamentation was an engraving of their two crests separated by an infinity sign. "Will you make the happiest man in the world by accepting me as your husband Ishida Yamato?" Jou's voice was serious, even grave, as he mouthed the formal request.

The teasing light left Yamato's eyes to be replaced with delighted surprise. "Yuh, yuh, yes," he breathed. "Yes, I'll marry you, Jou"

His face wreathed by an ecstatic smile Jou slid the ring onto the long finger of his fiancé. That done they held each other tightly, awash in the strength of their new commitment to each other. With a curtain of rain and roses to give them privacy they celebrated the proposal.

Tbc…?

Well there's part two. If people keep looking this tale over there will be a part three.

-Ryv


	3. The Delivery

-1Well, I was feeling bored and had the third installment mostly written when I noticed that part 2 got three hits in two hours, so _some_one out there is looking at this; so here's part three. Also I noticed that this story has been put into the "Yamajyou is in the House" group. So, thanks to Andromeda90, who manages the group, for that. So, without further ado, part the _Dritte._

Part Three: The Delivery

Koushiro and Yamato were sitting in the waiting room of the local hospital. Down the hall Jou was with Miyako and a surgeon, trying to save the next generation of the Izumi family. Kou was shaking with silent tears, Yama's arm rested on his shoulders.

Miyako's pregnancy had seemed to be completely unremarkable. The child's development had progressed like clockwork. Miya had made ever lifestyle change that Jou had recommended, including giving up her precious caffeine, and never missed an appointment. Then, suddenly and without obvious reason, the fetal heart rate had plummeted. Jou had calmly called for a surgical consult, the recommendation was for an emergency C-section.

"Yama, what'll I do without her?" Kou moaned. "What about the our baby? I can't believe that this happening!"

"Koushiro," Yamato soothed. "It'll be alright. Miyako is a healthy woman, and Jou is a first rate obstetrician. Dr. Kasahara is one of the best surgeons this hospital has. Everything will work out."

Kou groaned but fell silent once more, leaning on Yamato as if he were the only source of strength he had left. For his part Yama remained silent and held him, radiating that empathy that had made him the Chosen of Friendship. His gaze went to the doors to the operating wing, and his thoughts turned to their friends in the O.R.

"Jou," Miyako panted. "Is the baby ok?" With no glasses on she was nearly blind and by now all the instrument sin the rom had blended their assorted beeps into a harmony of useless cacophony; she ahd given up trying to sort the good noises from the bad. Still she knew that Jou would tell her, would not fail her as he ahd never failed them in the past.

"Yes Miya," Jou assured her after a quick glance of the various monitoring devices. "Your child's heart rate is still a little slow, but it is holding steady."

"And the…," she groped for a comfortable word, "procedure? How is it going?" Under the effects of the epidural she felt none of the C-section as it progressed.

"Try not to talk too much Miya-chan," Jou answered. "Even though you can't feel the stress being put on your body right now, it is a fairly taxing process. You're going to need your energy; especially for caring for the little one when it comes."

Miyako frowned and closed her eyes, irritation lines marking her already haggard and careworn face. She looked so helpless, unlike the assertive girl he remembered her as. "The incision is fine and you're not bleeding too much. We should be into the uterine wall soon," he supplied, forced by that defeated posture. She nodded but kept her eyes shut, her face turned away.

"Dr. Kido," Dr. Kasahara spoke up. "We are ready to enter the uterus, if you could please lend us a hand here…"

Half an hour later a blood smeared Dr. Kido walked into the waiting room. Kou and Yama leapt to their feet, ready for the worst. Jou's face was dazed and somehow wistful. One look at the child of Knowledge, however, cleared the fog away and made him speak brightly. "Congratulations, Mr. Izumi, you're the father of a baby boy," he laughed and lifted a brow. "He's waiting for you now, Papa."

Kou's tear stopped and his face broke into joy like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. "Miyako, is she ok? A boy prodigious!" He enthusiastically hugged his two friends and ran to the recovery room.

"Isn't it wonderful Jou?" Yama asked with an almost feminine glee. "Another batch of Digidestined to bring up!"

"Yeah, it's great Yama," Jou's smile was wistful again, and seemed to be hiding a deep hunger. Yamato's joy dulled a bit as he realized that Jou was in the clutched of jealousy. Yama wanted a baby too, but had given up on it when he fell for Jou.

"Listen Jou," he said desperately. "We could adopt, or something…"

"I know Yamato, I know," he sighed and hugged his husband. "Sometimes it's just tough, know?"

"Don't worry love," Yamato said with only slightly feigned confidence. "we'll figure something out."

Tbc…

Ok, a few notes here. I know that I was going to go Mpreg with this, but I felt that it would need to bring in something either supernatural or science fiction-y, and given that I've ended up with a story rather firmly rooted in the mundane I realized that I couldn't work it in. Also, after consulting with a nurse, I've been told that C-sections are performed under the influences of an epidural or other local anesthetic, since there are too many concerns with a general anesthetic, and it would interfere with the critical first few moments of the mother-child bond.


End file.
